1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension board with circuit and, more particularly, to a suspension board with circuit mounted in a hard disk drive or the like in which a thermally assisted method is used.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method of magnetic recording to a hard disk or the like, a thermally assisted method (thermally assisted magnetic recording method) has been known in recent years. According to the thermally assisted method, when information is to be recorded, a hard disk is heated with light radiation to have a reduced coersive force. Then, using a magnetic head, recording is performed to the hard disk having the reduced coersive force to enable high-density recording of the information with a small recording magnetic field.
For example, for a thermally assisted magnetic recording head which uses the thermally assisted method, it has been proposed that a floating slider and a recording magnetic pole are disposed on one longitudinal side of a suspension, a laser diode is disposed on the other longitudinal side thereof, and an optical waveguide for guiding light from the laser diode to the recording magnetic pole is disposed on the suspension to extend along a direction from one side toward the other side (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent No. 2006-185548 (FIG. 9)). Such a suspension is typically mounted on the block E of a hard disk drive.